Aluminum dross is a combination of aluminum metal and aluminum oxides, as well as other possible components such as various oxides, nitrates and carbides.
A number of dross pressing apparatus have been invented and utilized in the past. Two prior patents by David Roth, one of the inventors herein, are cited above and incorporated herein by reference. Other work has been done on dross recovery systems for aluminum melting including work disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,779-Roth et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,386,956-Roth et al., of which the inventor herein is a joint inventor. The teachings of these patents are also incorporated herein by reference the same as if set forth at length.